


Nobody

by lun_a



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, but - Freeform, do you still need to ask, drunk writing/tagging wtvr, i dont a have a reason, i guess, i little bit of fluff, i mean user lun__a writes again, just enjoy this piece of shit and try not to be a trash, lol, so it's angsty, third party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Burnt toast and the aroma of Woojin's coffee are Jihoon's facorite things until all things turns the way he never thought they would be.





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> i had writer's block in the middle of writing this, (it took me a week!) 
> 
>  
> 
> PS!!! The whole series is actually inspired by Shawn Mendes' songs and this one's from the song 'Act Like You Love Me' aka a heartbreaker. check the whole album (Handwritten) out tho it's a bit old lol Shawn Mendes never gets old!

Jihoon always loved the smell of burnt toast in the morning specially made by the one and only Park Woojin. It has been his wake up alarm for a couple of years now and honestly, he didn’t mind having three slices of bitter toasts every morning as long as he wakes up to its smell first thing in the morning. He never complained having the other side of the bed emptied when he gets up, it only means Woojin is already in the kitchen doing his thing (which actually excites Jihoon to throw a back hug on Woojin who’s most probably turning his back from the bedroom and facing the sink while waiting for the toast to burn).

That morning, he wakes up to its faint smell again, the toast and Woojin’s freshly brewed black coffee. Jihoon never liked coffee so Woojin always made him a mug of hot chocolate. Jihoon jumps out of bed, brushes his teeth and sprints off to the dining table. Their shared apartment was perfectly made for the two of them, and Jihoon thinks that out of all the places they stayed on, this is the best.

“Did we run out of butter?” Jihoon asks, Woojin nods while taking his seat across Jihoon.

“Apparently, yes. The guys came over yesterday and Guanlin ate it all. I don’t understand what’s so good with bagels and butter,” Woojin shrugs. Jihoon makes a face upon the mention of Guanlin’s food preference.

Their breakfast lasted like the usual thirty minutes, Jihoon does the dishes and Woojin cleans around. Their either watch a random movie or play video games together on weekends like this, or sometimes they just scramble themselves in the living room; cuddle and talk about things. They chose the latter today.

 

 

 

 

 

Things weren’t the same two weeks after when Jihoon wakes up not from the smell of burnt toast but from Woojin’s perfume, a sign that he’s either about to leave the house or has already left. It became too often that Jihoon almost forgot how burnt toast smells like. Woojin comes home an hour later than he usually does, Jihoon still waits for him for dinner but the former says he’s tired and goes straight to bed. Jihoon is used to every morning that the other side of the bed is empty but now, it feels even more empty at night too.

“I can’t remember doing something wrong, Lin. The house feels so cold and empty these days,” Jihoon says rather calmly one time that Guanlin met him up in a café.

“Don’t overthink, okay. Maybe he’s just going through adulating, you know. All of us do,” Guanlin comforts his hyung with his soft voice.

 

Jihoon lost count of the number of days Woojin has been off. Their talks got a less more than the usual and Jihoon doesn’t know if he can still take it. The thirty-minute breakfast became ten, until it’s only Jihoon who burns the toast, kitchen empty with a total silence. Damn, he misses how every morning is filled with Woojin’s unnecessary whines whenever the back hug tightens a bit more when Jihoon wakes up in good mood. Jihoon misses the smell of Woojin’s coffee mixed with the aroma of his hot chocolate. It felt so different now; Jihoon tries to understand what’s going on but fails. As much as he wants to keep his trust, Woojin doesn’t explain a thing and it’s driving him crazy.

 

 

 

_“Woojin, are we okay?”_

An eerie silence followed. Jihoon mustered all courage to ask Woojin this question one night he’s done with the dishes and Woojin happened to stay in front of the television a little longer. Woojin stares back blankly and Jihoon feels fear, the look Woojin is giving him seems like he’s about to shoot daggers-

 

“I’m _tired,_ Ji.”

“Okay. We can talk about it tomorrow, anyway. C’mon, Wooj. You need to rest now—“

“I’m _tired of us,_ Jihoon.”

 

The faint smile on Jihoon face slowly fell. If this is some joke, Jihoon would have kicked Woojin’s arm from the distance but the stare between didn’t feel like Woojin’s playing around. A tight clench wraps around Jihoon’s heart; tears won’t come out of his eyes but his throat has gone dry and words aren’t existent in his brain anymore.

 

“Woojin,” Jihoon looks for words to say. He notices Woojin’s face remained calm but the moment he looked back at Jihoon’s call, his eyes said _sorry_ and Jihoon knew enough.

 

 

 

Jihoon was staring at the ceiling of their bedroom after he left the heavy air outside. He recalls how every night they stared together at it, holding up their intertwined hands. There were a lot of dreams they made during those moments, a lot of secrets and stories they shared. Jihoon feels the other side of the bed dip, the scent of Woojin’s shower gel dominates the room.

“Hey.”

Once settled, Woojin speaks up and Jihoon feels his heart thump. He missed this, Woojin’s voice that’d make him feel at ease. He expects him to tell stories about the day- and so he does.

“I love you,” hears Woojin say in the very familiar way he always does and a tear escapes from Jihoon’s eyes.

And Jihoon ignores every single feeling he’s feeling right now, throws aside the confusion and breaking heart. He tightens the hold of Woojin onto his hands and starts a conversation like the usual and normal ones. He’s not the one to talk much, Woojin knows well about that so he lets the latter tell him about how Jisung brings vegan food again to McDonald’s where they work and how many times Jaehwan was scolded from singing in the kitchen while frying chicken. They laugh to every joke Jihoon cracks; Woojin always does though he’s always the first one to say Jihoon’s humor sucks. Their hands were tightly intertwined the whole time under the sheets and Jihoon feels warm when Woojin shifts to lie his head on the younger’s chest. Their neighbor’s television goes off again in its loudest volume at eleven and the two of them laughs it off as they already know that the neighbor was watching a concert DVD again of a boy group.

“You mean the world to me,” Jihoon blurts out after Woojin tells about Minhyun running after the last bus just to catch Jaehwan’s musical at ten in the evening.

There was a beat, and Woojin sighs, kissing the top of Jihoon’s hair.

“I love you.”

 

 

Jihoon would give everything to have this forever. He would offer his life just to have Woojin beside him and sleep from his stories and laughs every night. Jihoon would always take every bad thing in the world away from Woojin just to keep him safe, keep him happy and content. But if Jihoon isn’t enough to be Woojin’s happiness, he’s more than willing to give up everything for him. Woojin deserves all the good things in the world and Jihoon would rather lose him than not seeing him happy by his side. He’ll let go, if it costs Woojin’s happiness.

Jihoon drifts off to sleep in the middle of Woojin’s story about the Guanlin’s fail explosion experiment of Mentos and Coke. He isn’t sure but he hears consecutive whispers of _I’m sorry_ in his ears and a pair of arms hugging him tight.

 


End file.
